narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uchiha Clan
Useful Info There is some good info here that's been translated from the databook that we could have added to the article. Namely I see some stuff about the Military Police Force there. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 10, 2007 @ 05:18 (UTC) Capitilization Shouldn't the "C" in clan be capitilized since it is specifically the Uchiha Clan? 07:57, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Clan is not a proper noun, afaik there is no reason for clan to be capitalized. Clan is just something added onto the name to specify what it is, not a hard-written part of the name. "Uchiha clan" could also be referred to as "the Uchihas" or anything else, it's just a different way of saying it, so by no means is it a solid title where the entire thing is capitalized, besides, the lower case word is better for linking. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 16, 2008 @ 08:16 (UTC) Who the three new Uchiha A few week ago I saw three new Uchiha names on this page. I wanted to wait to see what happen with the names, but nothing did. I went to check this website called Leafninja.com and the Uchiha with these names; Hikaku, Setsuna, and Yakumi arn't on there. I was going to delete them, but I thought about talking about them first on here on the discussion page. To find out if anyone might know who they are. Again the names are Hikaku Uchiha, Setsuna Uchiha, and Yakumi Uchiha. Hopemon 21:32, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :I think I have seen them before, and then they was removed because they were fan made. I'm going to remove them, and if they are part of some game, change them back. Jacce 04:36, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Well Jacce I guess Hikaku, Setsuna, and Yakumi have a spot as an Uchiha. But did they come up in the third data book? Hopemon 04:45, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I haven't read the book myself, but their pages was made by a trusted member, so I guess I was wrong. Jacce 05:38, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Missing-Nin Ok where did it say they are missing ninja? All of the Uchiha lived in the village and only three have became missing ninja. (Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha) All of the Uchiha clan cannot be missing if they all was in the village till they got killed by Itachi and Madara. Can someone tell me where or when it said they were all missing. Hopemon 18:19, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *it ment all of the survivors of clan massacre Uchiha Clan Breeding Hopefully this doesn't offend anyone, but it seems, at least in Itachi's case, the Uchiha clan might practice Incest as when Madara told Sasuke about Itachi's orders, he told that Itachi even killed his lover, so this meant that she was an Uchiha as well. Though I know that it probably shouldn't be mentioned, should we put this on the Uchiha Clan page? - Juubi no Ryuu :No, that's speculation, and poorly reasoned at that. Being part of the clan doesn't imply any relation that could be considered incest. Family has two children, those children have children with someone else, and those children have children with someone else, then one of those children marries one of the other ones. By that point in time they are distant relatives, not even cousins, yet they are part of the same clan. This is something that is known to happen throughout history, noble families have done this for centuries in the past to keep their family blood line "pure" by marrying within the distant family. This is nothing new or unexpected for a clan like the Uchiha, though at the same time you could just chalk this up as Itachi going out with another unrelated clan member. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 17, 2009 @ 02:03 (UTC) Indeed, it's just speculation, I mean I'm no moderator or anything but I'm pretty sure speculations are not allowed to be posted on an article. It needs to be confirmed in some way, though in Japanese culture cousins do commonly marry/ breed, but we don't know if Kishimoto adapted that feature for the Uchiha (we're sure by speculation but no proof).--Artist of Flash (talk) 11:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes and it also links back to the definition of clan. A group of people united by actual or percieved kinship and descent meaning that there are 3 ways to become part of a clan. 1. One or both of your parents where part of the clan. 2. Marrying into the clan. 3. If not related to any member of the clan by blood, accepted as part of the clan by any of its members. The last two mean that not all members of a clan have to be related by blood therefore inbreeding is an option but not a necessity to reproduction of the clan. WolfMaster (talk) 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Kirigakure There may be Uchiha in Kirigakure since Madara was there :Since its never been shown, or been mentioned, there's no point..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 08:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I agree cuz the only Uchiha who've been near Kirigakure were Madara and Sasuke. Adding Rinnegan Icon Should we add a Rinnegan icon, it seems that Sharingan was derived from Rinnegan according to Madara's story. :No since no Uchiha's have ever been seen with the Rinnegan. Doing that would cause a lot of unnecessary confusion...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 13:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Shrine I'm not sure if this is stated somewhere already but the Shrine under the Uchiha house seen multiple times in Sasuke's flashbacks has some signifigants. If its not stated anywhere I think a page or something like that should be made. It seems important and has been pointed out multiple times.--KingBarragan, Rest in Peace (talk) 10:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hyuga's Offspring? Kay, now it's 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% clear where the Uchiha clan came from. Then why "Kakashi explained that the Uchiha Clan was an offspring of Hyuga Clan."?--Narutodude (talk) 02:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude :Because Kakashi explained that the Uchiha clan are thought to be the descendants of the Hyūga clan. Something that can still be true, even with the recent revelations. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) dont think so uchia and senju connected and from rinnegan but come on hyuga was there at the time as rinnegan we dont know when they came to the village uchia were there from the beginning so we can easily say that hyuga came from them due to know facts they been longerthen uchia first was the son of rinnegan user i think kakashi was talking about rumors but hey no one knew the rinnegan exist except jiraya so they dont know whole trueth of it :Uchiha and Senju do "connect" as you say, but you don't know how many Mutations this went through before it became this. Saying that they weren't there (which is an assumption since we still don't know everything) isn't correct and as such, Kakashi's words still stand.--Cerez365™ 20:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) no they have no standing at all kakashi is no uchia he would not no there history only uchia members like sasuke itachi in madara would take him for his word alone is crazy the creator probably was gonna link them but then change like he change deidara to having a kekei genkai explosion release if you ask me i think hyuga came from another dojutsu thats not reveal yet beside kakashi untrue words theres no connection madara did not mention them there even mention in the past they probably to leaf from another village ( (talk) 01:32, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) :Kakashi said the Uchiha were thought to be offspring of the Hyūga, it was never said that they were confirmed as such. And what others said before still stands, there are ways the Uchiha could be off-spring of the Hyūga. They could have branched from the older son's line before that line became known as Uchiha, for example. Deidara having kekkei genkai in no way contradicts anything ever said about him either when you actually put some thought in it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) kakashi said himself these are rumors people probably thought cause see uchia bad hyuga and thought uchia was hyuga offspring this is nothing but a rumor they have never mention with uchia senju i think you guys are just holding to this cause kakashi said it face facts that is not true we have more than enough information to prove its not ( (talk) 01:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) :Evidence such as?--Cerez365™ 02:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said, nothing said so far invalidates people thinking that Uchiha are descended from the Hyūga, you're not grasping that. And absence of evidence isn't evidence of absence, so there's still the possibility of a connection between those two clans. We cover information from all points in the series, so if at one point that was said, we cover it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) a rumor is evidence you take kakashi words you guys just want a connection between but the connection only is senju uchia rinnegan only mada does not even mention them they could have come from another village before going to leaf my side still stands i see your points but theres not gonna be a connection rumors are always lies they could have byakugan with rinnegan ( (talk) 02:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC)) You're still not getting it. Let me put it this way: nothing said so far in the entire manga proves that the Uchiha aren't and weren't ever related to the Hyūga, that says they're not related beyond any argumentation. Omnibender - Talk - 02:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) controlling the the tailed beasts is it just madara or any uchiha can control the tailed beasts or at least the kyuubi? -- (talk) 19:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ..........anyone??? The relationship between sharingan and tailed beasts still seems to me quite obscure. It seems that Sasuke can somehow supress the ninetails chakra in naruto. It also seems that Madara needed the mangekyo if not the eternal mangekyo sharingan to control de nine tails. And it is also unclear if he could summon it with the summoning jutsu. Madara also tells that the reason the uchiha became feared and segregated in konoha was because of the power to control the tailed beasts. Maybe it is simply because thanks to their natural talent with genjutsu they could easily gain control over the beasts as sasuke does with manda???Neji uchiha (talk) 04:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Does anyone have a picture of the old Uchiha clan from Shippuuden 140 "Fate" that could replace the manga scan? Just asking. :Look at this. Thanks. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 02:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sasori's Puppets Shouldn't the two puppets Sasori had that have Sharingan count as deceased members?Amaterasu789 (talk) 00:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Descendants if the uchiha clan were descendants of the older brother, why is their kekeigenkai not the rinnegan? also i didnt know that only a few people the the villiage had the capability to achieve the sharingan, is tha because only one of an uchiha's parents are descended from the older brother? I actually have more questions about the whole clan thing and breeding and descendants and stuff but thinking up all these questions gets annoying. Dj q-pid (talk) 16:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :The rinnegan mutated into the sharingan over time. Even the elder brother already had a spiral instead of rings like the Sage had. The capacity to activate the sharingan is likely based on whether or not it got passed down (like you say, only one of the parents may be a descendant in some cases), whether the person has strong enough chakra to (one could genetically have it, but just be too weak), and so on. ZeroSD (talk) 19:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What about the Hyuga Clan? Shouldn't the byakugan mutate into the sharingan?Amaterasu789 (talk) 20:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Female Sharingan Users hey who deleted the thing about me saying theres no female uchia with Sharingan its true no lie you all no this im putting it back cause its a fact that theres no uchia whos female with sharingan and dont bring in fanon crap or video games cause those are not canon :We've seen a total of two female Uchiha, neither of which was in a combat situation. How do you know if they didn't have the Sharingan? Even if they didn't, how do you know no female Uchiha has it? Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait 2 O.o --Cerez365™ 00:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Nevermind, I forgot about Uruchi.--Cerez365™ 00:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) how you dont know those 2 female uchia were not married an the family is there proof that they were born in the family im putting it back cause you guys cant find evidence that they were blood uchia which is how you get sharingan :In any case, unless it was stated by Kishimoto that women cannot/ do not wield the dōjutsu, it's considered junk trivia.--Cerez365™ 01:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) wow so you have know proof that they were not married into the family the sharingan has to be awaken unlike the byakugan so if they did not activate they dont have so tell me how you know have it then or uchia by blood then cause you dont but you know i will just theres currently no living female uchia alive yet cause its a fact in you know it so its going there why delete my thing its all true madara in his brother were the only ones with enternal there has never been an female uchia with Mangekyō Sharingan or Enternal Mangekyō Sharingan and thats true no female uchia has been mention to have and no female uchia is alive im putting it back do not delete its true thank you If we included every trivia point like this, we'd have so much information we could split it all in a separate article. Most of those are coincidences and don't add anything to the article. Do not put it back. And only Madara (and now Sasuke) are the ones with Eternal Mangekyō. Omnibender - Talk - 01:36, August 3, 2011 (UTC) people need to know that theres has never been an female uchia with Mangekyō Sharingan or Enternal Mangekyō Sharingan if that you guys did not trivia full than why have it any way in whats so special about those trivias oh an yeah im putting it back cause its true in fact and damn how i forget sasuke has EMS Please sign your posts, just put ~~~~ at the end of your post. No female with the Mangekyō because very few people ever got it. It's like pointing out that there has been no female with the Rinnegan, or no male with Boil Release. Pointless. The fact no female has it can quickly be understood by reading the infobox, so no point in actually spelling that out. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's just odd to me that people wouldn't be able to come to that realisation from reading the article or drawing their own conclusions the way you have.--Cerez365™ 01:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I would once again like to point out that there is zero evidence of no woman ever having activated the Sharingan, the Mangekyō Sharingan, and/or the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) are you gonna list rinnegan are you guys gonna list rinnegan has there kekei genkai ( (talk) 19:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC)) :No. One of them awakened it, and we don't know how or why. They weren't known for Rinnegan like the Senju were known for Hashirama's Wood Release. Omnibender - Talk - 22:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It has been pretty much hinted and stated by Kabuto and Madara that in the Uchiha clan only a EMS user can awaken it, so once Sasuke awakens it you should put it in there. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) We also don't know how or why or if Hashirama had to awaken the Wood Release. So whatever Kekkei Genkai that a clan member has should be listed in the Clan page even if its a exclusive for one member. So Sasuke's blaze release and The Rinnegan should be added to the Uchiha page, and the Rinnegan should be added to the Uzumaki page. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I added the Rinnegan since it has Shown up in at least one member of the clan, now a section needs to be made for it more specifically. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 07:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :And I removed it since we don't know exactly how he got it or even if other clan members would be able to do the same. His and Nagato's case are basically the same. Something like that warrants input from other editors at the least.--Cerez365™ 11:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah your right, I cold of sworn I removed it myself or maybe that was just on the Uzumaki Page I removed it after I added it? Until ShounenSuki gets the raw and confirms things this cannot be confirmed 100% it self. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) " would be able to do the same." That argument is invalid, as we don't know if other clan members can use Wood Release in the Senju clan, or if other clan members can use Blaze Release in the Uchiha clan. So you either take away wood release and blaze release off of the clan pages, or you add Rinnegan to the clan pages. Its a conflict of general agreement and why some of you on here are being bias to the fact. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 19:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Wood Release is only listed in the Senju clan article because their leader was highly famed for the kekkei genkai and because that's part of their namesake. So far, everything the Uchiha have done roots back to the Sharingan. Think of it as Blaze Release being to MS what MS is to Sharingan. Omnibender - Talk - 22:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) That would be incorrect until Databook info is made supporting that, the only thing it has been hinted to be is an ability of Sasuke's left Mangekyo eye I think it was, nobody elses.Sasuke has Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Kagutsuchi because of of Itachi sealing Amaterasu the technique itself in his eyes. Giving him techniques instead of 2, there for it is not a clan Kekkei Genkai, but a Individual Kekkei Genkei. Which means you cannot list that on the clan page, and also it is not the same difference as the Sharingan to the Mangekyo Sharingan. It is simply a technique given to him by his Mangekyo. But this is up for debate so ShounenSuki and the other admins need to read this and help decide on it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 03:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC)